Only You
by Serene Fairy
Summary: The day you stopped being alone, how much has it shaken you? One-shot, Oga/Furuichi friendship. A translation of Mayuno's story, 'Toi Seul'.


**This little Oga and Furuichi one-shot is a translation of a French fanfic called 'Toi Seul' by Mayuno, who had recently given me permission to translate her story. It's my first time translating a story from French to English, so if there's any parts that don't make sense, then please forgive me. Translators are notorious for making things vague to decipher.**

 **This story is set during Chapter 175 of Beelzebub, so it uses lines from the actual chapter. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the English translation of 'Toi Seul', or 'Only You!'**

 **Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me. The original story, 'Toi Seul', belongs to Mayuno, not me.**

* * *

 **Only You**

"What I don't like is how you behave!"

He was throwing punches one after another without realizing it, it hit him that he really didn't have a choice. This was going on too long and it would have to come to an end eventually, anyways.

He was weak, just like everyone else.

"I really had a great time the other day!"

Wait… what did he just say?

Even though he was weak… he always stood his ground so easily, despite being so weak.

And why? He sounded sincere… when saying that he had had a good time?

Why was he smiling?

"I'm weak, and I'm scared of fights… but…"

Yes, he was weak like all the others, but why didn't he stay on the ground? Why did he keep getting back up?

"But that's not enough to stop me from being your friend!"

That look… his eyes…

"So don't go creating barriers around your heart!"

He shouted the last part as he rushed towards him.

Why?

Why, while he was so weak?

Of course, he had knocked him down in no time as usual.

A violent blow that had him pinned to the ground, finally.

A merciless, ruthless blow, mixed with both anger and incomprehension, and where the wounds, hidden for a long time, had reopened.

"Huh?! I don't need any friends!"

He had learned to lie about it for a long time.

Because he also lied to himself.

Because it hurt, but he couldn't cry, because he didn't have the right to cry.

"All of them are so weak, that they only drag me down."

Was it because he fought too much?

Bullshit! They were just afraid, that's all!

"And then they say it's too much, or I'm stupid, or I'm trash… and then they selfishly leave me all alone!"

By the last part, he was ready to choke him, but he was unable to.

It was a truth he couldn't hide.

Something true, and he had forgotten how to lie for a moment.

It's true, he too remembered it, while his arms ached, his legs unmoving.

While, as he was on the ground, listening to him saying the facts, he remembered.

All those words, all those whispers.

" _I heard that bad people often hang out at his place."_

" _They say he has friends in the Yakuza."_

" _He's always angry."_

" _If you stay near him, you'll get hurt."_

He had also heard the rumors that someone's brother had seen him talking to some yakuza and set that guy on his knees.

Like what was said, he had beaten a motorcycle gang that passed into the city without any reason.

But for him, it didn't matter.

During this brawl with which he had been mixed in, while he was lost in the center of this unknown world, violence, something he hates the most, had the leading part, and had protected him. Finally, maybe he hadn't done it on purpose, or maybe he had simply not paid attention, but he didn't care, he had the answer to all his questions now!

"You're just the same as them, aren't you?!"

His voice wasn't as strong and convincing as he would've liked it to be. It was wavering and anguished.

Why?

He wasn't afraid yet, he knew the answer after all, then why was he suddenly afraid?

What was he afraid of?

"When I'm with you guys…"

He was afraid of ending up alone again.

"... I have to worry about what happens behind my back, and I can't concentrate on my own battles."

Alone once again.

Or…

He had gotten up. How? Why?

Even though he was so weak…

"Hey."

How could he get up while he was so weak?

Why while he was so weak…

"Who told you that I'd stand behind you…?"

He had the answer to his last question, then he had gotten up. He couldn't abandon him after that.

Why while he was so weak…

"I'll stand right next to you."

Why, while he was so weak, did he seem so strong?

"But I'm weak, so for now, thanks for taking care of me."

He was smiling. Why was he smiling?

Contrary to all his questions, he had the answer.

Because this idiot was incredibly strong already.

And perhaps because he was a little, just a little… pleased to no longer be alone?

Maybe, he didn't know.

"Tsk… Don't thank me for something I haven't done yet, dumbass."

So that was it?

"Just so you know, today's opponent is really dangerous."

"No worries! I'm just gonna hide and watch."

"That's not next to me!"

This is being alive, existing in other's eyes not as a demon, but as a human being.

Right?

He laughed with somebody else other than his own reflection in the mirror, a reflection that was broken more than once.

He spoke freely, as he was with somebody else other than the ceiling, which never answered him, which only gave him sadness and emptiness.

Always reminding him of his solitude.

The other, he secretly hoped that someday, he may find someone he could turn his back on without any worries.

The enemies were linked and they flew one after the other, more quick and skillful than usual. But he had given him some strength… _his_ strength?

This strength that he now admired so much.

The other was concealed, as he had said.

Throwing gestures of encouragement when he could.

It gave him so much strength…

Much later, then everything began to go out, while the white-haired boy was complaining about how his parents would kill him when they saw the time, he said nothing.

Unmoved, unable to offer his heart so easily.

He then motioned to Furuichi to go, if he was so afraid.

Annoyed, he left by sending beforehand, a goodbye wave to Oga and a smile that clearly showed that nothing that came from him really hurt.

Then, once he left, the brunet ran.

He went home at full speed and slammed the door.

His older sister, irritated by the noise of the slamming door, emerged from the kitchen with the intention of forcibly reminding him of the strength of her fist, when…

She finally smiled at her little brother.

Because for the first time, leaning against the door, his fists rolled up over his face like a child (his age after all), he was trying to stop, or hide, sobbing louder than ever, what finally dripped from his eyes.

He cried.

* * *

 **Once again, a big thanks to Mayuno for giving me permission to translate your heartwarming and tear-jerking story! Merci beaucoup, mon ami! Vous** **êtes le meilleur!**

 **Please let me know how I did with translation :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
